El amor no es siempre como lo pintan
by Yarita
Summary: Thor y Loki mantenían una relación escondida de los ojos de todos los demás, a exepcion de una amiga de Loki, pero ¿qué pasara cuando tengan que sacarla a la luz? ¿Thor estará de acuerdo o no?


Bueno antes que nada aclarar que los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, solo las chicas ^^, Ahora a Leer! *O*

Amanecía en Asgard y aunque era temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto en una de las habitaciones del palacio se podían oír dos voces, una muy madura y grave mientras que la otra era más fina. Ambas voces pertenecían a los hijos de Odín, El príncipe Thor y el príncipe Loki. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes, uno rudo, musculoso, piel morena y buen luchador, el otro delicado, delgado, piel pálida e inteligente. Ambos hermanos se encontraban abrazados en la cama del mayor ya que llevaban una relación de 6 meses.

Loki: Thor…¿tú sabes que esto no está bien verdad?—le preguntaba mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho—Si nos descubren acabaremos muy mal.

Thor: Querido hermano, tu deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en nosotros—en ese momento el rubio se movió y quedo encima de su pequeño hermano provocando un sonrojo en este—Vamos tu solo deja la mente en blanco.

Loki: Pe…pero Thor—intentaba decir este mientras el rubio le daba suaves mordiscos en el cuello— ¿y si viene alguien?

Thor: ¿Quién va a venir a esta hora de la mañana?—decía mientras le quitaba la camisa del pijama a su pequeño amante—Ni si quiera el servicio está despierto aún.

Pero como si de una llamada se hubiese tratado la puerta de Thor sonó varias veces, alguien esperaba fuera el permiso para entrar.

Frigga:-Golpeando la puerta desde fuera—Thor….? Hijo mío abre la puerta.

Thor: Oh no….mierda…..-gira su cabeza hacia la puerta y grita—un segundo mama que me estoy vistiendo!—se gira hacia su hermano—Loki metete en el baño anda

Loki: Tu cuarto de baño apesta Thor.

Thor: ¿Prefieres que mama nos pille o que!—decía mientras se ponía su ropa y empujaba a Loki hacia el baño.

Entonces una vez arreglado Thor le abrió la puerta a su madre mientras que en el baño Loki intentaba no morir axfigsiado.

Frigga: Que bien que ya estés listo hijo, pensé que olvidarías este día—decía su madre paseándose por la habitación

Thor: ¿Qué tiene de especial este día mama?—pregunto el rubio confundido

Frigga: Si es que ya decía yo que era mucha coincidencia que te acordaras—decía su madre sentándose con él en la cama—Thor hoy conocerás a tu prometida

Cuando Frigga dijo eso Thor recordó que hacia unas semanas su madre le había anunciado su compromiso y que él no le había dicho nada a Loki para que no se alejara de él pero ahora seguro que lo había oído todo, y exacto, Loki había oído lo que su madre había dicho, se sentía engañado y utilizado por su hermano, en ese momento Loki sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Una vez que su madre hubo salido de su habitación Loki salió del baño mientras Thor le miraba.

Thor: Loki…yo...—dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano—lo que has escuchado…no es…

Loki: Se perfectamente lo que he oído Thor—Loki se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente—Así que a partir de ahora lo mejor será que hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado

Después de ese momento todo cambio en el palacio, ya no se oían las risas de ambos hermanos, no se veía a Loki molestando a Thor o a este intentando enseñar a Loki a pelear, sobretodo porque Thor tenía que pasar muchísimo tiempo con su prometida aunque a él le resultara una chica poco atractiva y muy sosa su padre le había dicho que en caso de no casarse los dos reinos no se unirían y entrarían en guerra.

Por otro lado Loki se había vuelto mucho más serio y callado, rara vez se le veía hablar por voluntad, solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban y normalmente respondían con monosílabos, todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio del más joven pero por mas que le preguntaban el solo los ignoraba, aunque Loki no le había dicho a nadie que desde hace unos meses se venia encontrando mal y las nauseas no le abandonaban por mas hechizos que el pelinegro soltara.

Como de costumbre ese día Loki se había levantado con nauseas y mareos, así que había avisado a la única persona con la que se llevaba bien en todo Asgard, Su amiga Sharaday.

Sharaday: Loki igual deberías ir al médico—decía la asgardiana mientras le acariciaba la espalda—no es bueno que sigas así

Loki: Pero…..¿Qué voy a hacer si me dice que es algo malo…?—pregunta el más pequeño con la cabeza gacha.

Sharaday: Loki….y no has pensado en que puedes estar…?—empezó a hablar la chica rubia para ser rápidamente interrumpida por Loki

Loki: No!—Grito el ojiverde—Yo no puedo estar…embarazado…..


End file.
